


Therapy Doesn't Solve Everything, But It's a Good Start

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [51]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Agnes and Taylor talk.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 24
Kudos: 56





	Therapy Doesn't Solve Everything, But It's a Good Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



On Monday, Taylor’s dad go wait in the cafeteria while she visits.

“Can people hear us?” asks Agnes.

(Taylor has good hearing.)

Taylor shakes her head.

“I wanted to… I wanted to talk about _that night_. Are you… Holding up? I know you were upset about Mister Wallis.”

“My Dad thinks I’m upset because of what he had to do to remove the bomb.”

The bomb. The one which was _inside_ her.

The dead man’s blood, dark on the floor. 

Agnes forces herself to remember to breathe.

“Are you?”

“No. I’m not upset he saved your life. That’s… That’s not what I’m upset about.”

Agnes guessed as much.

“But you let your Dad think it was.”

“He’s happier with Colin. I want it to stay that way.”

Taylor hesitates, but bravely keeps going.

“I want it to _work_. My family. And it works better with Colin in it. But it’s hard, because I feel like I don’t actually know him. I’m… Working on it. But it’s _hard_.”

Agnes hums in understanding.

“I know you heard, when he gave me the reference for the therapist.”

Taylor doesn’t deny it.

“Do you want the number?” asks Agnes.

Slowly, Taylor nods.


End file.
